Fonker's Parents Tale
by FanboyGameFox
Summary: This Story is kinda copyright because my character name is like the same as Conker but it's Fonker I just replace one letter and Fonker is a teddy bear that looks like the tediz in Bad Fur Day but he is a nice bear and I edit him a little so it wont be like the same tediz looks even though he still has stitches but only on his face.
1. Fonker Adventure

_**Fonker's Parents Tale**_

There was a teddy bear named Fonker, he was a happy teddy bear he likes to have fun, he loves his family, he loves everyone. Fonker also has scars on his face, he wants to go outside but he end up falling down in a big hill and hurt himself. That where Fonker's mom need to fix his face because it was kinda rip.

One day it's Fonker birthday, Fonker has no friends so they celebrate by going to the movie theater. Fonker has to pick one movie since it's his birthday, he picked the movie called _**The 3 Friendly Bears**_, he loves that show and even had a movie out of it.

The story starts off when the 3 bear are talking about friends and one of them said you always need a friend. Fonker was a little sad he never a friend ever since he has some stitches of his face people called him a freak.

When the movie was done and about to go home there was an alert. All teddy bears are freaking out they had no clue what's going on. Fonker and his parents went to see and they saw a group of teddy bears with weapons on there hands, all they want is money and if they didn't get it soon they had no choice but kill everyone.

Everybody is trying to get out and went out to be a big chaos, people were pushing, shaving, fighting, just to get out of there. When Fonker's parents were trying to get out with Fonker on his dad arm they got hit on the head and the robbers took Fonker's parents outside Fonker was scared he was only 9 years, he didn't know what to do so he ran into the door to get out, but one of the robbers kick Fonker on the face and he fell down unconscious.

_**10 Hours Later**_

Fonker woke up and went out, he ask anyone to know what happen people still called him a freak. Fonker ran to his house to see what happen when he was inside of his house there was a big mess Fonker his crying a little because he thought he could find his parents in his house but all he can find is just a big mess. Fonker has an idea he wants to find his parents no matter how long it takes him he will find him. He founds some white gloves and wore them, he got his Baseball bat and his slingshot and getting ready for his adventure.

**_1 Hour Later_**

Fonker went everywhere even the bathroom just to try to find them. Fonker got lost he didn't know where he is and also hungry, Fonker found a farm he went to the farm to see anyone is there.

He found animals like cows and goats nothing else. He went up to the animals just to take a look and a view to the animal.

_**Later**_

Fonker Heard a noise, Fonker is hiding somewhere he is too scared to get out because he might think its gonna be the robbers. The guy went out and enters the farm house, Fonker is scared he can't get a good view of the person. The guy went up closer and closer right where Fonker is hiding and he has a weapon on his hand, sounds like he is getting closer to Fonker when the guy found out about someone is here he looked where Fonker is hiding.

The guy found Fonker he picked him up and Fonker is trying to fight back, Fonker got his baseball bat and hit the guy in the face, the guy let Fonker go and he cover his face with his hands. Fonker ran away but he got a good view of the guy face and he is really a farmer that works here. Fonker was sorry what he did, he didn't know it was a farmer.

_**Later**_

Fonker sat with the farmer and he said that he was sorry about hitting his face, while the farmer is getting mad with Fonker, Fonker told him about what happen to his family and his house. The farmer felt kinda sad after when Fonker said that but still Fonker needs a punishment so the farmer got a deal with Fonker, he said if you could help me to steal something that my enemy has I will reward on something good. Fonker thought that was a good deal so he said ok. The Farmer told Fonker where his enemy lives in which is a hug house like a rich person he lived in.

Fonker was getting ready to steal something that The Farmer said he told him to steal his seeds from him. So Fonker ask himself is this guy poor because looks like he can't buy new ones, but Fonker has his punishment so he will steals his own seeds but he ask himself again how did that guy stole The Farmer seeds, he hope The Farmer will tell him but right now he got some seeds to steal.

Fonker goes top the front door looks like its lock so Fonker climb his house and yes he found a way to do that. Fonker enters through the window and see a person sleeping in the bed Fonker things that is him (which it is), Fonker move slow and find a seeds in his room first.

_**Later**_

Fonker didn't found anything all he found is something useless that anybody don't need. Fonker went out to the room and find some seeds but the house is too big that he found a lots of doors to go through, Fonker said to himself it might be stressing but i'll do this for The Farmer.

**_Later_**

Fonker heard something, it was that guy that was sleeping earlier. Fonker said to himself great now I got to hide and find the seeds, while Fonker is hiding he might find the seeds so he can get out of here. Looks like the guy is in the bathroom Fonker stopped hiding and try to find it fast when he went to the kitchen by the window he found the seeds, Fonker is happy he finally found them so Fonker got them and right after that the guy showed up.

He looked at Fonker and Fonker just standing there and the guy ask Fonker some questions and first question was simple is what are you doing, Fonker didn't say anything so he just ran away. The guy chase after Fonker but the guy is too slow so he locked all the doors and put traps and robots just to get Fonker.

Fonker kelp on running just to find at least one is open, the robots are chasing him, Fonker is running as fast as he can there's some spike floors and some goo just to make him slow.

_**After The Chase**_

Fonker enters the bedroom and see the window is still open so he jump out of the window. While The Farmer is just sitting there relaxing he saw Fonker falling to the sky The Farmer grab Fonker for his safety and Fonker give the seeds to The Farmer, The Farmer was really happy he jumped around with full of happiness.

_**Back Where The Farm Is**_

The Farmer give Fonker a reward he gave him a grappling hook Fonker was surprise that he has that, He hold it and tried it out. Fonker thinks that his grappling hook is going to be useful for something.

_**Out Of The Farm**_

Fonker wave to the farmer and continues to find his parents and hope to find them sooner.

**To Be Continues**


	2. Fonker Adventure Chapter 2

_**Previous: Fonker wave to the farmer and continues to find his parents and hope to find them sooner.**_

Fonker was walking since 3 hours, he rest a little bit so he wont get tired completely.

**5 Hours Later**

It was dark, Fonker relax way too much and now he wants to go to sleep but Fonker does not have a home so Fonker needs to find a shelter that he can stay over the night. Fonker didn't find anything so he sleep on the ground with a bunch of rocks and sticks, his pillow was a big bolder and his blanket was a leaf. He honestly didn't like it would you sleep with a bolder and a leaf.

**Morning**

It was a new day for Fonker and he ready to begin again, he is trying to find the city of Teddy Bears and find his parents there. but again he's not sure that there in the city of Teddy Bear but it doesn't hurt to try. So he will run it so it will be faster to find his parents.

**Later**

Fonker finally arrive the city of Teddy Bear and he's gonna start off to find there parents in the stores because they like going to the store well mostly Fonker's Mom. Fonker went to the first store called First Store, he said to himself: what a great name for a store, well he's really teasing that the name really called like that. He went in and saw one of the female workers was crying, Fonker wants to know what's going on so he ask her, he said what's wrong. The Women didn't reply so Fonker said I can help you, The Women open her eyes and started talking, she's talking about someone stole her stuff that she really needs Fonker wanted to help so he ask where to go so he could help.

She said it's on the dark cave where the guy lives, on the Green Street you'll see a playground, go inside the playground and walk where it looks like a forest. Fonker was ready for this he thinks his parents are gonna be on the forest next to the playground and that's where Fonker parents take him in that playground.

**Later**

Fonker arrive in Green Street and saw the playground nobody was there not even the cool kids that Fonker will never talk about. He went inside of the park and go inside to the forest and hoping he could find her stuff and find Fonker's parents. Fonker found a cave and hope he will get lucky.

The cave was dark for him, he didn't have a flashlight so he made fire with stones and made a torch with the big stick he found. It was still too dark for him but he know he could take it even though he's a little scared but still take it. The cave was too big and has more rooms is like he rather live here then his old house which is small, when he continue walking he heard a noise sounds like someone is dying in here, he continue to walk just tries to ignore it but he heard it again.

He knows that this is a bad idea just then the cave was shaking and the cave is falling apart, Fonker ran with fear he thinks he can go back now but it's already to late the rocks cover the exit and Fonker is stuck in the cave. Fonker is really scared, so scared that he wanted to cry in fear but he knows that he can't just sit there doing nothing he got up and continue to walk. Fonker almost forgot that he needs to finds his parents in here so he scream "mommy, daddy" so he can know that there here, later Fonker was tired he fell asleep inside the cave.

**2 Hours Later**

There was that noise again Fonker woke up by that noise, he didn't know what it was but it's getting closer and closer. Fonker stand up and walk toward that noise so he can know what is it, he said, "This is gonna be a bad idea but sounds like there's two of them back there." So he finally checks and he found something really disturbing he just saw a disgusting monster with a messed up face all skinny and bones. Fonker was about to get a heart attack.

Fonker is just staring at it when that thing saw Fonker he screamed at him and ran towards him. Fonker is freaking out that he ran away fast, thinking to find a way to get out of here while running he looked around trying to find a light to exit the two monster is still chasing Fonker and will never stop after the monster gets him. The cave is like a maze Fonker can't find a way out.

**Later**

Fonker found the lights so he can get out, he went to the light and it was fresh air the monster is still chasing Fonker, so Fonker is trying to make a loud sound so the cave can shake when the rocks can fall down, Fonker went inside the cave again and he scream as loud as he can, it was working the cave is shaking so that's where Fonker runs outside, the monster are getting closer to the exit but the rocks finally fell to that exit.

Fonker forgot about that women in the store that she said that her stuff is gone, Fonker was running everywhere and didn't find anything so he thought was all this a trick. He went back to the store it took him a few hours because he was an another place after that exit, the women was gone Fonker got really angry that the lady tricked him and Fonker was almost killed. So he walked back the playground and sit there trying to think where to go next.

_**To be Continue**_


End file.
